DNA
by ArinnaVal
Summary: Summary: Peter and Claire decided to celebrate one very important news. Winner at the pairechallenge! Thanks everyone!


**Title: DNA  
Fandom: **_Heroes_**  
Author: ArinnaVal  
Words: 1,677  
Pairing: Peter/Claire  
Rating: NC -17/M  
Warnings: Incest (at the beginning); sexual situations;  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes if I would Paire would be actual couple. **  
**Spoilers: Vol.4 to be safe (but Nathan is alive so it's pretty much AU);  
Summary: Peter and Claire decided to celebrate one very important news.**

**A/N:** **Written for** **pairechallenge**'s **prompt "Blood". **

_**Thanks to my wonderful beta: Alex!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**DNA**_

Her legs hurt. It was a long day at school and she slumped onto the giant couch in the living room. Claire closed her eyes for one moment, and just then she felt someone's lips touching hers. Her eyes fluttered open, but she could not see anyone. The same feeling repeated and this time she frowned.

'Peter, what the hell are you doing?' Her voice was grumpy, but she heard his soft laugh. One invisible hand slipped up her thigh and stopped at her hip. Her short skirt allowed her to feel his touch over her bare legs. Claire licked her lips. 'It's not funny.' She tried again, but this time she saw her shirt roll up and felt warm lips on her belly. 'Peter seriously! I'm not in the mood!' Her shirt went open and revealed the black bra she wore under it. 'Peter!'

'Fine!' She heard his grumpy voice and he appeared sitting on the couch close to her waist. He still wore his Paramedic uniform, which Claire thought made him look extremely sexy.

'My legs hurt!' Claire pouted.

'I feel pain too, but who cares?' Peter frowned and got off the couch. It was extremely hot, so he simply pulled off his shirt. Claire's eyes widened.

'Are you crazy? Somebody could see you!'

'We are all alone!' Peter threw her one look and went out of the room. He came back, drinking a glass of cold water.

Claire could see his well-formed body and her look followed him as he crossed the room. She stared at his muscular back and imagined her nails leaving bloody marks there. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips. Now his lips touched the edge of the glass and Claire imagined her lips touching him there.

'I changed my mind.' She purred and sat on the couch.

'What?' Peter placed the glass on the piano.

'I want you…'

'I'm not in the mood right now.' Peter shrugged and turned his back to her.

'What?' Claire screamed and jumped off the couch, totally forgetting about her hurting legs. She swatted his shoulder and forced him turn around. He still looked absent. That kinky bastard, she thought. 'You did that on purpose, didn't you?'

Claire ran her fingers through her messy hair. Her white shirt was still open and Peter could see her black bra. Claire wanted to see his reaction, but he just tilted his head and sat back on the near armchair. His eyes closed and his hands rested on the armrest.

'I've had busy day at work.' He murmured. 'I need to relax.'

'But Peter…' Claire changed her voice. She had something else in mind now. 'You promised that we'd celebrate the DNA results.'

'Hmm…' He muttered, but Claire did not want to give up. She took the shirt off.

'I am not your niece anymore…' Her fingers worked on her bra and soon it followed her shirt to the ground. 'We have to celebrate this properly.'

'Hmm…' Was his answer, but this time he smirked, 'You weren't my niece the first time too.'

'We didn't know that.' Her fingers hooked her panties and rolled them down over her smooth legs.

'True.' His eyes were still closed and Claire could see his thin smile. She reached to unzip her red skirt. 'Don't!' His voice stopped her and she looked back at him. Peter had not moved. 'I love your red skirts.'

'What?' Claire's eyes widened.

'I can hear you, honey.' He purred and Claire smiled victoriously.

'Well, then…'

'I'm still tired.' Peter opened his eyes and saw her standing between his legs. She placed her hands on his knees and knelt down. Her smile was promising.

'Let's see what we can do about it.' Her voice was thick with desire.

He did not stop her when her hands reached down and undid his jeans. Peter even helped her take them off. When she looked up at him, his eyes closed and his head fell back on the armchair. Claire licked her lips. Her hand reached down and rubbed his crotch through his boxers. He did not move, so she continued massaging him. However, that was not enough for her. She slid her hand into the fabric and pulled him out. Her fingers skimmed along his whole length, but Peter still was quiet. He still did not move. She felt him harden in her hand and licked her lips again, before lowering them onto him. Her tongue swirled around the tip of his erection and then down on its length.

'Fuck!' Claire heard him groan and felt nice thrills down on her belly. She did not stop. He mouth moved up and down and finally he grabbed her hair, barely resisting the urge to thrust harder into her wet mouth. 'Claire…'

She just smiled and her tongue flicked on him, while her mouth could not stop moving. He grabbed her with one loud groan and pulled her up to his mouth. The kiss was not soft or delicate. It was rough and filled with hunger.

'You're not tired now?' Claire purred as she watched him taking off his boxers. He grasped her hand and sat on the couch, pulling her closer. Claire spread her legs over his lap and tried to sit on him, but he stopped her.

'Not now.'

'But Peter…' She moaned. 'I want you and I'm ready.'

'Not yet.' His smile was vicious and Claire realized that he had been manipulating her all the time. It was not her. It was he, who played with her. Claire opened her mouth to say something about it, but she felt his fingers running down her body and stopping just above her mound.

'You are not going to win.' Claire whispered harshly, but her hips already rocked into his hand.

'Always, sweetheart.' His smile disappeared in the moment he caught one of her nipples between his teeth and started teasing it. His hand had not moved, but Claire grabbed his shoulders and rocked her hips again. Finally, his fingers slid down into her wetness and he moved them just enough to make her feel him there. 'Still not winning?'

'You are… not playing… fair.' Claire uttered and yelped when she felt him slide two fingers inside of her. He moved them quickly and her head tilted back. His mouth was still on her breast. His tongue teased her, flicking around the erect nipple.

'Are you ready, honey?' Peter released her nipple and moved onto her neckline. 'Can you come for me?'

'Mean.' She breathed and just then, his thumb pressed her clit, rubbing it along with the movements of his fingers inside of her. Claire keened and her head fell on his shoulder with her first climax.

'Feeling better now?' Claire heard his voice in her hair. She could not move, but she felt him pulling his fingers out of her and grabbing her bottom.

'Not so… soon.' Claire screamed when he thrust into her still climaxing body. Her breath hitched and her body tightened around him.

'You know that is good.' His lips teased her neck and sucked the place around her pulse point. His hand slipped on her back and yanked her hair. He wanted to see her face. Claire did not disappoint him. She smirked and her lips crashed over his. His moves were rough, but Claire did not complain anymore. Her hands grasped his shoulders and her lips stayed on his.

Their moans echoed through the empty house, and soon Claire felt that she could not take it anymore. Just then, his moves stopped and he pulled out of her.

'No!' She tried to protest and her body shook in his hands. Peter just smiled and placed her on her back. The couch was big enough for both of them.

'I wanna see your face.' He growled and rammed into her once again.

'Oh fuck!' Claire keened and grabbed his shoulders again. Her nails dug deep into his skin and she could feel the blood dripping under her fingers. 'Now!' She cried out when he moved out. Her legs wrapped around his thin waist and pulled him deeper.

'Claire!' He groaned and his head fell on her shoulder. She rocked her hips against his and he felt that he was close. He leaned on his elbows and moved faster. As he had told her, Peter wanted to see her face. Claire forced her eyes to stay open and just then his moves became erratic. Her nails dug into his skin again, but Peter loved that pain. He knew that he could heal after that, but he loved the moment when Claire acted like this. It was as if she wanted to leave her mark on him.

'Closer… So… Close…' she mumbled and her eyes had focused on his face. Peter felt the moment when she came. He dove into her so deeply that Claire could not take it anymore and she clutched him tightly. 'Peter!' She screamed his name when she came. He felt his own relief. He did not miss a move, until he felt fully drained and his head fell on her sweaty shoulder.

Her fingers slipped up on his back and she buried them into his black hair. When he finally lifted his head up to look at her, Claire was smiling.

'I'm not tired anymore.' She mumbled.

'Good.' Peter slid his hands under her body and she felt him harden again. 'I'm not tired either.' He made a short pause. 'And I really love your red skirt.'

Claire laughed as he teleported them into his room.


End file.
